


George Weasley and The Girl Who Lived

by Lizbetty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Tried, My First Work in This Fandom, this actually sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbetty/pseuds/Lizbetty
Summary: I like to imagine what it would have been like had Harry had a twin sister.





	George Weasley and The Girl Who Lived

On a dark night, on a small street called Privet Drive, an old man stood. The man was named Albus Dumbledore. He took ut a mechanical device and clicks a button. As if by magic, the light from all the streetlamps was zapped into the device, leaving the street in darkness. As the man, a professor, put the device away he heard a cats meow not too far off.  
"I should have known you would be here...Professor McGonagall" Dumbledore addressed a small tabby cat sitting on a brick ledge. As he spoke the cat transformed into a tall, old woman.  
"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore. Are the rumors true, Albus?" Professor McGonagall inquired of Professor Dumbledore as they progressed down the street.  
"I'm afraid so, Professor. The good, and the bad." He sadly confirmed.  
"And the children?"  
"Hagrid is bringing them." This answer did not sit too well with Professor McGonagall.  
"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"  
"Ah, Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." At that, a roaring motor could be heard in the distance. The two professors look up to see a flying motorcycle descending from the sky. The motorcycle comes to a skidding halt and a large man by the name of Rubeus Hagrid takes off his goggles and greets the two professors standing before him. "No problems, I trust, Hagrid?"  
"No, sir. Little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol. Heh." At that Hagrid haded over the first child. A baby boy who was fast asleep. "Try not to wake him. There ya' go." Hagrid kept hold of the second child, a little girl of the same age, one-year-old.  
"Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving them with these people? I've been watching them all day" Professor McGonagall spoke her concerns "they're the worst sort of Muggles imaginable. They really Professory are."  
"We won't be leaving them both here. Just the boy," said Dumbledore. "And they are the only family he has."  
"The boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name."  
"Exactly. He's better off growing up away from all that. Until he is ready." Dumbledore then places a letter in the basket along with the sleeping baby.  
"And as for the girl?" McGonagall asked.  
"Remus Lupin has agreed to take her in. Given his way, he would have them both." Dumbledore clarified. "But this is the only way."  
~~~~~~  
10 years later  
~~~~~~  
Emma Potter sat at the breakfast table when the owl arrived carrying her acceptance letter into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was an exciting time for the eleven-year-old, for this was a sign that she was one step closer to meeting her twin brother for the first time. Emma was a little short for her age with dark, messy, brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were the same green that she had been told belonged to her mum once upon a time.  
Emma grew up knowing of her lineage and of her brother, however, she knew that he likely did not have the same knowledge as her. Emma had figured this out over the years, as she tried numerous times to send a letter to her brother in secret, but had never received a reply. She figured their muggle aunt and uncle had something to do with it.  
Emma knew one other thing that her brother did not. She knew of how the two of them had survived that night in Godric's Hollow when their parents had perished. James, Emma and Harry's father, had hidden Emma in a small cupboard under the sink as Lily, their mother, ran into the nursery with Harry.  
~~~~~  
The Sorting Ceremony  
~~~~~  
Emma stood surrounded by first years on the staircase leading to the Great Hall of Hogwarts, waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. When a boy with blonde hair spoke up.  
"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." There was a wave of excited whispers at this. Emma could barely see the blonde boy, and she was desperately trying to get a better look at who he was talking to. No doubt her very own brother. "This is Crabbe and Goyle and I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." At this, someone must have sickered because next, the boy seemed to become upset as he said "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. Well soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."  
Then a new voice was heard. One that made Emma's heart drop to her stomach for a split second. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry! That must be Harry! Emma started to push her way forward but before she could get far Professor McGonagall came forward and told the crowd that the ceremony was to begin.  
Emma watched as her brother was sorted into Gryffindor house. Immediately after he sat down the professor called her name and the room was filled with more whispers and excitement.  
Emma sat on the stool and as the hat was placed on her head she told it exactly what was to happen. "Place me in Gryffindor." She demanded. This clearly surprised the hat.  
"Are you sure. You would do so well in-"  
"Gryffindor? I know." she sarcastically stated. "I want to be with my brother." she was more serious with her last line. The hat merely hummed in thought before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" And the crowd was in an uproar.  
Emma ran to the table but stopped just short of her brother, who was looking at her in awe. Harry stood up from his seat, they didn't say anything to each other before Harry embraced his only living relative. His twin sister.  
~~~~  
Three Years Later, At The Quidditch World Cup  
~~~~  
Over the past few years, as Emma grew very close to her brother and their two best friends, Hermione and Ron, she also grew close to Ron's older brothers Fred and George. Now, it was known to everyone, save be Emma, that George had begun to fancy her over the last summer, of which her guardian Remus Lupin had allowed her to spend the majority of with the Weasley family.  
As the group walked together to the port key, George could see Emma eyeballing Cedric Digory like he was a fresh piece of meat and she a hungry wolf. George was set on winning Emma over, no matter how long it took. And Fred, well, Fred was set on helping his brother get the girl.  
As the Quidditch World cup carried on, Emma and George sat together at the game, and could constantly be seen teasing each other.  
Soon, however, things took a turn for the worst. The Deatheaters were attacking and Emma was separated from the group.  
Emma ran, wand drawn, scared out of her mind. Tears streaked her face, but she tried to remain calm. She stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath and stopped crying. She wiped her tears and continued forward, carefully.  
"Emma!" A figure yelled as he ran towards her. It was George. He gripped her and pulled her into a crushing hug. In that instant, Emma felt safe, for the first time in three years. She felt warm and her heart felt full. When George let go and took her hand to lead her away from the burning tents and ashen skies, she knew that she would do anything to feel that way again. She also knew, deep down, that George was the only one who could give her those feelings.  
~~~~  
Sirius Black's Death  
~~~~  
As the years progressed, George and Emma would sneak in and around the castle to find places to snog. Times were getting harder and more dangerous and George constantly worried about Emma. She, like her brother and their friends, always found trouble. The four of them were continuously in danger together. Though he worried, he knew that those four were going to be the ones to end the war. Emma worried for George too. She wanted nothing more than for him to be safe, but she knew what being in the Order meant to him.  
On the night that Emma and Harry watched their godfather, Sirius, die, George was there for her, as always. He held her tightly in his arms as she screamed her frustrations to the world. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple as she cried and mourned.  
Emma sat in George's arms crying as he rocked them back and forth. Emma was beginning to calm down a little and she wanted to tell George something so she sniffled and turned to face him.  
"I can't lose you, George," she said with tears in her eyes. George looked at her sadly and placed his large hand on the side of her face and leaned his head against her own.  
"You won't." his own tears were threatening to fall now. He hated seeing her like this.  
"I love you, George." her voice cracked as she said this. It shocked George and he pulled away. He didn't pull away because he didn't feel the same. Quite the opposite. George loved Emma more than she could ever know. But his pulling away scared Emma. He saw the look of terror and heartache cross her features. She thought he didn't love her. George placed both hands on her face now and looked her in the eyes.  
"I love you more than anything in this world, Emma." relief filled her heart at those words, and the two of them kissed the most passionate and loving kissed either of them had ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that I started to wrap things up pretty quickly and I apologize for that. It was late and I was getting annoyed with myself.


End file.
